Sueños con Aroma a Vainilla
by Nan07
Summary: Draco tiene cinco años y su pequeña obsesión se encuentra en lo más alto de la despensa de la cocina. Todo lo que quiere es probar una de las galletas que contiene aquel frasco ¿por qué si siempre lo tiene todo, esta es la excepción? One Shot


**_Disclaimer: _**_El rubio, en estado pequeño e inocente, no me pertenece... la Rowling lo parió en su imaginación._

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

...

Hola...

Nuevamente aventurándome en el mundo de los one shot, esperando que les guste la historia que les traigo hoy...

Es parte de una serie de historias llamadas **"El Nunca Jamás de los Pequeños Magos"**

**E**ste fic está dedicado a **Lady Lorick**, quien me brindó la inspiración necesaria, sin siquiera proponérselo. Muchas gracias y mucha suerte en tu último año de escuela... ¡vamos que se puede! (Den un paseo por sus fics, leer no hace daño...)

Besos a **Shashira** por ser mi beta... graacias por la dedicación y por el cariño... ¡besos colega Trabajadora Social! ¡Abrazos a mi muñeca! (También escribe... así que a dar un vistazo a sus historias)

¿Les cuento algo? He comenzado oficialmente mi tesis reloaded... y soy muy feliz... agotada por tanta obligación, pero muyy feliz...

Besos a todos y cuidense mucho...

Como siempre invito a **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… desde la segunda estrella a la derecha estaremos pendientes ante sus opiniones...

También que pasen por mi blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Prometo que lo actualizaré, pero ¡igual deje su saludo!)

Y como no olvidar el grupo de Facebook:

**Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!!**

Ahora...

¡A leer!

...

_De pequeño, Draco Malfoy se preguntó varias veces por qué su madre y sus amigas podían comer de aquel frasco de galletas, de todos los sabores y colores, que estaba en lo más alto de la despensa de su cocina. Cada sábado su madre tomaba el té con sus ex-compañeras de Slytherin, todas muy finas y educadas, mientras conversaban de vidas ajenas y de cómo destacar por sobre las demás. Él no tenía permiso para asistir a dichos encuentros, pero varias veces pudo espiarlas con algunos pretextos. ¿Por qué no puedo comer una galleta? fue el inicio de su pequeño gran misterio infantil, el no saber por qué si siempre tenía todo aquello que se le antojara, no era capaz de siquiera tomar en sus manos una de esas delicias._

_Ese gran frasco, con un dibujo de una gran galleta llena de puntitos multicolores lo obsesionaba ¿a qué sabrá una de esas? Se imaginó que tenían el mismo aroma a vainilla que el perfume favorito de su madre, ese que le da cosquillas en la nariz cuando lo percibe. En vano intentó hacer un berrinche a sus padres, quienes lo ignoraron. Luego fue más astuto y trató de ablandar a su madre, pero en vano. Era todo muy injusto se decía, mientras caminaba derrotado de vuelta a repasar la lección de Francés a la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. Falló el plan al que siempre recurría para que ésta le prestara atención... ¡Ella se resistió incluso cuando lo vio ahi parado con ojitos suplicantes!_

_Una respuesta, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber el por qué de la situación. Se dice que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea y Draco lo comprobó de la forma más amarga. Un pequeño de cinco años chocó con la realidad de ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Un día, en que debía ir al estudio de su padre a su clase de ajedrez mágico, escuchó que sus progenitores conversaban acerca de sus amadas galletas:_

_- Draco no puede comer ese tipo de estupideces, que se conforme con el postre y que ya es bastante - su voz denotaba desprecio, pero ¿a qué? - lo he visto rondar la cocina y estoy enterado que incluso una vez fue a suplicar que le dieras una, pero sabe muy bien que no puede rebajarse de ese modo. Los elfos domésticos están advertidos y bajo pena de entregárseles ropa en caso de incumplir mi mandato - Draco estaba realmente intrigado, hasta que por fin la verdad se abrió ante sus ojos, más claro que el agua - Eso de la leche y galletitas sólo aparece en los inmundos cuentos de muggles, de esos en que se hablan de sueños e ilusiones estúpidas. Mi hijo debe saber que debe ser todo un Malfoy desde sus primeros años y que se pueden ir al diablo ese tipo de tonterías. Nada de duendes del sueño, de aventuras en bosques mágicos o de deseos pedidos a una nube de colores._

_El pequeño ni siquiera podía moverse, porque el dolor ante el secreto revelado pudo más que sus deseos de salir corriendo. A duras penas se dirigió a su habitación, porque tenía que hacer algo al respecto ¡aunque se lo negaran tendría su galleta!. Tomó pluma y pergamino y se sentó en el escritorio del estudio que poseía en Malfoy Manor. Concentrándose en aquel dibujo del frasco, creó una imitación de la galleta de sus amores y, logrando escabullirse a la habitación de su madre, perfumó su obra de arte para que el parecido fuera aún más real. La escondió bajo la almohada y fue hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación. Miró largamente el bello paisaje que rodeaba su mansión, molesto por las palabras de su padre y su eterno sermón de ser todo un Malfoy, el mismo que detestaba con toda su alma ¿por qué perder la diversión de la niñez así de golpe? ¿por qué su padre no lo dejaba jugar como a los demás?. Siempre en clases particulares, desde temprano hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde, recibiendo manifestaciones de cariño de parte de su madre a escondidas. Aleccionado a mirar con desprecio a todos aquellos que a su familia le pareciesen inferiores, divirtiendo a su padre cuando señalaba con muecas de desagrado a los llamados "sangre sucia" y a los pobres. Una simple galleta le provocó un inesperado remezón, pero al menos tenía un consuelo, ya que por las noches sus sueños serían perfumados de la más dulce vainilla, gracias a su dibujo. Aquel aroma que mantendrá intacto sus sueños y esperanzas sin proponérselo._

_A la noche siguiente, se preparó nuevamente para adormecerse por el perfume de su "galleta". Se puso su pijama ansioso, abrió las cobijas y depositó su cabeza en la almohada, arropándose feliz de reencontrarse con su pequeño secreto. Al meter la mano para tocarla, se encontró con una sorpresa: una galleta de vainilla, real y con el mismo aroma que siempre pensó que tendría. Se sentó en la cama de un salto y miró hacia todos lados, hasta convencerse que estaba en su propio cuarto. Desde estallidos de magia hasta que su madre cediera a su petición, fueron las ideas que cruzaron su mente, pero ninguna logró convencerlo. En los días siguientes volvió a repetirse el fenómeno de aparecimiento de una galleta de vainilla para él . Se había convertido en todo un detective amateur sin poder encontrar pista alguna. Algo o alguien había convertido su pequeño gran sueño en realidad, pero ¿quién?_

_Una mañana, al volver a su habitación por unos pergaminos, se topó frente a frente con su benefactora. Niny, la elfina doméstica a cargo del orden de la segunda planta, fue sorprendida in fraganti en la faena de esconder su galleta nocturna. Nunca habían sido de su agrado aquellas serviles criaturas, pero ese gesto en particular lo dejó anonadado, puesto que ella fue capaz de desafiar a su propio padre con tal de hacerlo feliz. Cuando quiso decir algo, se dio cuenta que la elfina comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, al tiempo que decía:_

_- ¡Niny es mala! ¡el amo se va a enojar si se entera! - estaba aterrorizada al ser descubierta._

_Draco, conmovido hasta la médula por su "hada madrina", ni en sus sueños más locos pensó reaccionar como lo hizo:_

_- ¡Detente! - dijo de manera firme, mientras que jalaba a la elfina lejos de la pared - no te golpees._

_- Pero amo, he sido muy mala y el amo... - Niny lloraba, quizás de dolor, quizás de arrepentimiento - el amo dijo que no debíamos darle galletas, pero se veía tan triste y yo vi su dibujo y... - nuevamente volvía a la pared y se castigaba, cada vez más fuerte._

_Draco se imaginó la de golpes que la elfina se había propinado en los días pasados. Le dolió el estómago y sintió que debía hacer algo, para evitar que se dañara irremediablemente. Sabía que si respondía de manera suave ella continuaría y eso terminaría muy mal, ¿qué hacer?. Ante sí tuvo la respuesta... ser todo un Malfoy, pero uno de escasos cinco años que usaría lo aprendido para el bien de otro ¿contradictorio, verdad? él supo como convertir las enseñanzas de odio, en una verdadera lección de vida._

_- Niny... - su voz sonaba dura, utilizando todas los trucos de su padre para parecer autoritario y prepotente, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo su mejor cara de desprecio - soy también tu amo, así que espero dejes de hacer tonterías. De ahora en adelante si quieres golpearte por esto, te pediría que lo hicieras aqui - señaló un cojin sobre su sillón predilecto - y sólo una vez... nada de escándalos._

_- Pero amito, eso no es castigo - Niny estrujaba el viejo saco que llevaba por ropa, mientras lo miraba suplicante - ensuciaré su sillón_

_- Para mi es un castigo y punto, así que obedece de una vez - tomó rumbo a la salida, antes que llegara alguno de sus padres a la habitación - y... gracias... muchas gracias._

_Así que esa era la respuesta, ante esos inesperados regalos nocturnos. Ese día una sonrisa se instaló en su cara, feliz de hallar a alguien que fuese tan bueno, a pesar del trato y del desprecio hacia los de su especie. Una criatura que, sin querer, ayudó a que no perdiera sus ilusiones que ya pensaba perdidas. Es duro admitir que te cortan las alas apenas quieres despegar los pies del suelo, para evitar que te mantengas planeando en las nubes ¿y si yo quiero soñar con un bosque mágico? ¿tan malo es? pensaba cuando recordaba las palabras de su padre._

_Los días continuaron y cada noche, antes de dormir, percibía el aroma de vainilla en su almohada, provocándole cosquillas en su nariz y una agradable sensación en el alma. Era el único momento del día en que podía ser Draco y no un Malfoy, un niño que se dedicaba a jugar y a reir en sueños... a vivir._

_Para todos los que recibieron esa carta de Hogwarts ese año, fue un día glorioso, excepto para Draco Malfoy. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, cuando se dio cuenta que su infancia se daba por terminada. Ahí no podría escapar ante sus compañeros de casa, porque era seguro que sería Slytherin (o su padre lo desheredaba y enviaba directo a una escuela perdida en las montañas) y debería comportarse sí o sí "como todo un Malfoy". Esa perspectiva simplemente lo destrozó y la última noche en que durmió en su cama, no comió su acostumbrada galleta. La dejó cuidadosamente guardada en el fondo de su baúl como su tesoro más preciado, hechizada con una poción que le dio Niny, para evitar que se descompusiera._

_La primera semana en clases, pasó sin contratiempos, haciendo gala de su apellido y desechando de su lista de contactos a todos quienes no fuesen dignos a ojos de Lucius. Todo tan desagradable, tan falso, teñido de la actuación para el cuidado de la apariencia. Pero de noche, su galleta lo devolvía nuevamente a su Nunca Jamás, uno del que le costaba salir para ir a sus clases matutinas._

_La mañana del Lunes siguiente a su ingreso a la escuela, nuevamente comprobó que la magia sirve para algo más que demostrar la superioridad frente al otro. Debajo de la carta de su familia, un perfume conocido y extrañado le devolvió el sentido. Una caja envuelta primorosamente con papeles de colores, estaba ante sus ojos, sin notas ni señales de su destinatario, excepto por el amado cosquilleo que invadió su nariz y lo hizo sonreir._

_Guardo todo disimuladamente en su bolso y esperó a la noche para abrirlo, lejos de la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros. Agradeció tener una habitación privada y que nadie lo molestase de noche, cortesía de su discurso acerca de la privacidad que acostumbraba en casa y de cuanto le molestaban las interrupciones antes de dormir. Estaba salvado su Nunca Jamás, gracias a una "hada mdrina" que cada semana le enviaba amor horneado y empaquetado en siete porciones de sueños._

_Así pues cada día tenemos a un Draco Malfoy, arrogante estudiante de Slytherin, que vive en sendos encuentros verbales con Potter y compañía, haciendo gala de un desprecio por el resto del mundo que deja satisfecho a su padre, quien está al tanto de sus "logros". Pero que de noche vuelve a ser un niño con sueños perfumados por la más dulce de las vainillas._

...

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí..._

__

_Para que vean que nuestro rubio tiene un lado inocente y dulce..._

Y un dato a las Dramioneras... Ahora saben por qué ama el perfume a vainilla de Hermione... porque le evoca sueños y esperanzas... ¡Si es taaan lindoo!

_¡¡Deje sus comentarios!!_

_¡No tenga verguenza, que así me entero qué les pareció!_

_Sea bueno o malo, son sus opiniones..._

_Se recibe via rr, pm o mensaje en c-box..._


End file.
